Prue, Piper and Phoebe Travel to 1975
On March 24th, 1999, while Prue Halliwell and her sister Phoebe were looking at photos taken of themselves as children with their mother Patty Halliwell and their grandmother Penny Halliwell, Piper Hallliwell rushed into the room looking for a pen and paper in a bureau drawer a few feet away from where her other two sisters were sitting. She explained what she was looking for and stated that she wanted to write their Grams' "special friend", who had come around for the past several years, a note informing him that Grams had past away; she figured it would be easier than having to break the news in person. But before Piper could write the note, the doorbell rang and an older man with a mustache holding a purple vase of flowers was standing there waiting. : As Piper went to answer to the door, Prue and Phoebe followed, the man stated that the flowers were for a Miss. Penny Halliwell and as Piper went to reach for the flowers, the man stumbled and dropped the flowers. Piper then froze them to prevent the vase from crashing to the floor like it had in years past. Piper noted that every year at noon, the same thing happens and she was glad this year at least she could freeze them; however, just as froze the man and the flowers, the clock was chiming to signify it was noon. Piper then grabbed the flowers and unfroze the room. The man said that he only heard five chimes, not twelve, which meant Penny has finally died and that the sisters had finally come into their powers. : The sisters denied knowing what the man was talking about but just then he said for them to call him Nicholas because that is what their mother called him. He then put a red jeweled ring on his right hand and waved it past his face, causing him to transform into a younger version of himself. Nicholas informed them that twenty-four years ago that day, he and their mother made a pact: to spare her life, she promised him her three daughters' powers. As Piper tried to freeze him, he further explained that Patty blessed the special ring he had to give him immunity from their powers so that he could kill them and steal the powers for himself. Prue then said that their mother would never make such a deal. Nicholas then used the power of Thermovariance to cause the sisters' blood to boil explaining that soon their lungs would sear and organs would heat causing death. Phoebe then kicked Nicholas and the three girls ran up to the Attic to the Book of Shadows. Casting the Spell Prue, Piper and Phoebe rushed up the stairs into the attic and begun to flip the pages of the Book of Shadows for anything that may assist them in protecting themselves from Nicholas. Just then Phoebe find a spell entitled To Unbind a Bound, the sisters heard Nicholas making his way to the Attic saying that they couldn't run from him. Deciding that there was no other option, Phoebe recited the spell, bright white lights appeared around the three girls and they were transported to the same spot, only twenty-four years earlier. Arriving in 1975 As the Charmed Ones appear in the Attic in 1975, they think that nothing happened because they were still in the same spot. A phone rang that didn't sound like any of the phones they have in the Manor, suddenly a voice was heard saying "Halliwell Residence". Piper and Phoebe pushed Prue out the door making her see who it was and if the spell worked. Prue saw her Grams on the phone with Little Prue and Little Piper beside her, Grams then told the girls not to run in the house. Prue went back into the Attic stunned by what she just saw, she told her sisters that she has just seen them. Piper then questioned if they truly have gone back in time or if they have accidently just brought the past to them because they have done that before. Prue told Piper to look around the Attic because the objects there are things they got rid of years ago - a black light, a typewriter, eight-track tapes and a pet rock. Piper then needs reassurance that Prue really did see themselves as kids and Phoebe thumbs through the Book of Shadows looking for a way to reverse the spell or anything that can help them get back to their own time but she finds nothing. Prue stayed positive saying that it is a good thing that they are still alive and that they should go downstair and asks Grams for help. However, being unsure of how Grams would react to the situation and due to her heart condition, the sisters decided it would be best to find a way out of the Manor first and try to figure things out before approaching Grams. Meeting Little Prue and Little Piper Meeting Their Mother Being Arrested Meeting Grams Grams and Patty Cast a Return Spell Grams, Patty and the Little Ones Cast the Return Spell Category:Charmed Universe Category:Time Travel Category:Season 1